I love you, you know?
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: An ArisaxSuzuka Valentine fic since i totally dig these two! They honestly need more fics. I love this pairing a lot. Please check it out


**A/N: Yo minna-san. For those who read my story "One Night Stand(after)" I'm very sorry for the late update, but it might be more delayed because of this. I'm sorry 'bout that. We had exams and I took 5 with a fever so now I got sick. I planned to write this since I love Arisa and Suzua together. Their contrast is awesome too. X) I'm really thrilled with their pairing so I want to experiment with them. Also, since it's already Valentine's, here's a Valentine's fic for you. Oh btw, I wanted to do something odd, I made a facebook account under this name. So if you want or something, we could be friends? Ahaha… I's pretty messed up for someone like me. Anyways, enjoy.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

Nanoha and Fate had just gotten together and were VERY happy to spend their first ever Valentine's together. Everyone was happy for them, well almost everyone with the exception of one Arisa Bannings who was very worried. The cause of her dilemma?

**Tsukimura Suzuka…**

It all Started a week ago…

The girls were out on a get together, Nanoha and Fate, Hayate, Suzuka , and of course, Arisa. Nanoha had practically yelled at them on how she and Fate finally got together and received large congratulating from their friends. Meanwhile, Arisa was sending Suzuka a very meaningful look.

'I wonder if we could ever be like that' She thought.

"What's wrong Arisa?" Suzuka asked, having caught Arisa staring intently at her.

"E-eh? N-nothing's wrong… ahehe…"

"Ok…? So as I was saying…" Arisa tuned out as she watched Suzuka's perfect lips move about while she talked. Soon, though, Arisa's ears caught on something she dreaded the most at the moment. Suzuka had revealed to them that she might be engaged… soon.

"My parents just told me about a new suitor they'd like to introduce to me." Hayate, Nanoha and Fate discreetly shot Arisa looks of concern and tried to read her. They also gave her looks of worry and tried to silently console her which did not go unnoticed by Suzuka. After all, almost everyone knew Arisa liked her since it always shown whenever she talks about her, spends time with her, or just idly stares at her figure. Even Suzuka knew, but she didn't have the courage to say she felt the same way. This was also one of her plans to get Arisa to confess. What's more is that everyone there, except Arisa, was in on it.

"So my parents told me that it may turn into an arranged marriage once the man introduces his parents. They said he was a nice man and that they found out that he was planning to propose on Valentine's to make it official." Arisa gulped. Could she beat whatever plan that guy was going to prepare for Suzuka and be able to steal Suzuka's heart at the same time? Of course she could! Who was she? Why she was Arisa Bannings! A blunt and strong willed girl! No way was she going to lose to a guy she had never met before.

Currently, Arisa was lying on her bed, cellphone in hand, thinking of doing the unthinkable. She knew it would bring her dire consequences, heck everyone knew. But she was willing to go so far, it was for Her and Suzuka after all.

She just sealed her fate. She asked help from the White Devil.

**From Arisa:**

**To Nanoha**: _Good evening Nanoha! Umm… if you don't mind I'd like to discuss something with you._

Wrong move… it was too formal for Arisa, and Nanoha knew.

**From Nanoha:**

**To Arisa:** _Hi Arisa-chan. Why so formal? Ah! If you're going to propose to me, sorry. I'm Fate-chan's! Suzuka's always available though… ;)_

**From Arisa:**

**To Nanoha:** _You already know, right (sigh). Fine. Please meet me tomorrow, Fate-chan can tag along. In front of the park 4:00 pm. __**Don't tell Suzuka**__, cause I know you would._

**From Nanoha:**

**To Arisa: **_I would not!_

_OK maybe I would… Alright! I'll tell Fate-chan. See you tomorrow, A~Ri~sa-chan!_

**From Arisa:**

**To Nanoha: **_Thanks._

Arisa locked her phone and threw it somewhere beside her on the bed. Closing her eyes, she wondered how she would go about this. She had 2 weeks before Valentine's and she was gonna make it count.

Arisa was never fond of flirts unless they were Suzuka, of course, meaning her current situation was the least bit comfortable.

She had become restless and nervous that she came an hour early to the park. Now, everyone knew Arisa was attractive. It just never stuck to anyone to try and make moves on her because of Suzuka(which Arisa was oblivious of) , well everyone in their school, but she wasn't at school now, was she?

Currently, Arisa was doing her best in conversing with a bunch of "girls" from another school. 'All-girls school, huh. No wonder' Arisa thought. They didn't look bad, oh no. In fact, they were hot as hell. Excecpt, totally not Arisa's type.

'Nanoha, Fate, what's taking you guys?' Arisa said irritated by what she was going through. It was 20 minutes past the designated time! Arisa counted to 10 and just like clockwork, the familiar sing-song voice of a certain brunette rand in the air.

"Yo! A-ri-sa-chan~! Sorry we were late" Nanoha greeted.

"Hi Arisa. We apologize, Nanoha's mom had us do an errand that we couldn't ignore." Fate explained.

"It's ok. As long as I can get out of here." Arisa replied, the latter part in a barely audible whisper.

"Awww… going already? We were enjoying ourselves too… Mou~ Herr's our numbers then, Arisa-chwan! Call us!" With that the girls left a surprised Fate, a smirking Nanoha, and a blushing Arisa.

Arisa just waited.

"After all this time, girls **do** still flock around you, huh?" Nanoha commented Smoothly. "You know, if you can't tell them to knock it off, it will cause problems. Your fanclub at school is big as it is." Nanoha said laughing at Arisa's expense.

"Let's just talk, please?" Arisa groaned.

They sat on the swings with Fate lightly pushing Nanoha. Arisa had her face buried in her hands, deep in thought.

"So, how should I go about this?" Arisa finally spoke up.

"Well, we don't know really know. It's very complicated as it is, with Suzuka's suitor and all." Fate replied, catching on the situation.

"You could always confess, you know." Nanoha said seriously.

"And if she rejects?" Arisa voiced out her one major fear.

"Let's do this so that she **won't** be able to reject." Nanoha said and spilled her plan.

**Valentine's day:**

So back to our current situation, Arisa was at her desk, thinking back on the things she had mentally checked off her list of steps for the operation to be a success.

Step one: Write a heartfelt letter to meet Suzuka on the roof. Signed, anonymous.

Step Two: Prepare the things needed for plan.

Step Three: place letter in her locker.

Step Four: … What was it again?

Arisa had forgotten, although she did get the start she needed. Now all that was left was to do this cliché confession that she always read of in mangas and watched in anime. Why did she agree to something so cliché? Suzuka digs cliché. Or so Nanoha said.

"Arisa-chan, It's almost time." Nanoha whispered discreetly to her friend.

"Ok."

"You can do it Arisa!" The class cheered. Apparently, everyone was in on this plan thanks to Nanoha's 'awesome persuasion skills'. The whole class had agreed to help out and now Arisa was headed for the roof.

Suzuka did not know what to make of the letter. She was surprised at the fact that among all the other letters, chocolates, and confession gifts, this one caught her attention the most. It was a letter like any other, and yet it was not. It was if it had the personality of its sender. Messy and rough looking on the outside, probably a hurried project, and yet beautifully crafted and written in neat lettering on the inside. She just stared at the random letter from a random stranger, telling her randomly to meet at the roof. Although, Suzuka's heart told her she was lying. This wasn't just a random letter from Just some random stranger. She knew the handwriting by heart. The scent of her secret love arose on the paper. (She did not smell it like you think she would. She did it subtly, ok?!) Suzuka knew it was from Arisa. It just had to be. And if it wasn't? Suzuka couldn't bear the thought of breaking another heart, just because she was waiting for the heart she desperately wanted to win.

"What if it isn't her?" A voice said. "You've been waiting so long. She doesn't care and she never will."

"If it isn't her, then you win. I'll marry whatever suitor you introduce me to. But you know what to do if I win." Suzuka responded.

"Of course. I've always been ok with it. I just want to make sure you end up with the right person and you get what's best for you. I don't want someone breaking my little girl's heart."

"I know papa."

Suzuka slowly climbed the steps to the roof. Honestly, it felt like centuries and she felt like it would never end. Soon enough, though, she was at the door. Her hand lingering on the doorknob, unsure whether she should open it, and if the person she wanted wasn't there, then what? Cry another river of tears? She decided she would risk this last chance. After this, she would have to let go.

When she opened the door, it felt as if she hadwent through thousands of parallel worlds and that time stood still.

There was Arisa, looking very messy, maybe due to the fact she had been running around all day. She was there, among the sea of people who had come to witness this event. All screaming their support for the two. Nevertheless, She stood there, violin in hand. Suzuka was surprised. She hadn't seen or heard Arisa's violin in forever! What surprised her more was the school's band was behind her.

"Ehem." A voice broke her out of her reverie. "Umm… Suzuka I -I … I have a confession to make. B-but before that! Before I confess, before you reject me, give me a chance to express how I feel. If you reject me after, it's ok. I'll understand. Just… give me a chance ok?" Arisa said, looking like she was ready to explode. All Suzuka could do was nod in confirmation, speechless to say the least.

It then began. A soft unfamiliar but not unwelcome tune had filled the whole roof and the band played the background. Soon, Arisa brought down her violin. Suzuka was confused at the gesture, but what Arisa did next explained everything perfectly.

**She sang.**

_You are the sunshine in my sky,_

_You are the apple of my eye._

_You are the silence when I sigh._

_You dry the teardrops when I cry._

_You are the comfort when I'm weak._

_You are my voice when I speak._

_You are the only one I seek_

_You cause the teardrops that always leak._

_I don't' know why I feel this way_

_I still wonder everyday._

_But all I have to say is that…_

_**I love you…**_

_**No matter where you are.**_

_**No matter where life takes you**_

_**No matter how far.**_

_**I'll love you…**_

_**You always make my day**_

_**The very reason that I pray**_

_**Is for your love…**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_You are the feelings that I feel._

_The things I know are real._

_It's like I'm head over heels_

_My heart that has been sealed…_

_It's opened up to you_

_I know you'll see me through_

_I'll be there just for you_

_I know you'll be there too._

_If you go away,_

_I will still stay,_

_I don't know my own feelings but my heart says that…_

_**I love you…**_

_**No matter where you are.**_

_**No matter where life takes you**_

_**No matter how far.**_

_**I'll love you…**_

_**You always make my day**_

_**The very reason that I pray**_

_**Is for your love…**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_**I will forever love you…**_

Arisa finished the song. She looked down at her feet, too afraid of the reaction Suzuka would give. Everyone had been quiet, but still no slap in the face, words of acceptance or rejection from Suzuka.

Arisa looked up and whatshe saw, tore her heart to pieces.

Suzuka was crying, eyes open wide, staring at Arisa.

"No no no no… Don't cry Suzuka. Please don't." Arisa tried to comfort her, walking towards her and wrapping her arms around Suzuka. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't find the right words to say. She caused this. How was she supposed to comfort Suzuka. Suzuka wasn't faring any better. She was still crying. Arisa dropped her hands to the sides and fell on her knees in front of Suzuka.

"Please…Tell me what went wrong, and I'll leave. Was it me? Or was it wrong all along to love you and risk our friendship?" Arisa spoke, releasing the tears in her eyes.

Suzuka didn't answer.

"Suzuka…" Arisa stood up, brushed her skirt and headed to the door. She couldn't take this type of rejection. Had Suzuka hated it so much that she cried? Arisa felt horrible. She wanted t just stay at home for the next couple of days.

"Arisa! Wait! Please don't go!" Suzuka's yell successfully stopped Arisa in her tracks.

When Arisa turned around, she immediately fell on her butt, back hitting the floor but a very overwhelming sensation drowned out the pain. Two soft lips were pressed against her own in a fiery kiss. Arisa returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster, but soon the need to breathe arose.

Arisa and Suzuka parted.

"You're a really great kisser, you know that?" Suzuka said. Then she slapped Arisa's cheek 'somewhat' lightly.

"OUCH! What was that for… so are you rejecting me now?" Arisa said, rubbing her cheek.

"No not at all. That was for walking out without letting me answer." Suzuka said kissing the cheek she had slapped making Arisa blush.

"You cried… why?"

"I was just so happy. I never expected something like this. I thought a simple confession was enough, but you really went all out." Suzuka said.

"Nanoha can actually be helpful at times." Fate said successfully earning a light punch from Nanoha.

"So… is that a yes, princess?"

"Definitely…" And Suzuka pulled Arisa in for another kiss.

**Yep… it was the best Valentine's ever.**

**Omake: **

"I'm glad you can still play the violin Arisa-chan!" Mr. Tsukimura said. "So I assume you'll take responsibility for this?"I

"Y-yes sir" Arisa responded, Suzuka clinging onto her.

"The song was really sweet, Arisa-chan. The letter too… I really want to know how you came up with that though." Mrs. Tsukimura added in.

"Umm…"

"Mom, dad! Just let her be for now. I think we all know that you've liked Arisa since we met." Suzuka said.

"Who doesn't like a hot headed tsundere like her?"

**A/N: Ah! Finished. Happy Valentine's day Minna-san. It's almost ending it's 11:25 pm and I'm supposed to be asleep. Anyways, thanks for the continued support. I totally dig this ship and want more stories. Ahaha… Anyways thanks. Ah… and the composition was random and on the spot. I'm gonna make a song out of that, since I like to make stuff too.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
